Ode to Gordon
Ode to Gordon, sometimes known as Gordon, is a song from the eighth season dedicated to Gordon. A new music video was made in 2015 using footage from the CGI Series as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics Short Version :(chorus) :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again :Through wind and rain he thunders on :On him we can rely :Reliable and useful too :And that's the reason why :(chorus) Long Version :(chorus) :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again :Through wind and rain he thunders on :On him we can rely :Reliable and useful too :And that's the reason why :(chorus) :The journeys never tire him out :He'll work all day and night :And everyone admires him :His boiler gleaming bright :(chorus x2) CGI Series :(chorus) :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again :Through wind and rain he thunders on :On him we can rely :Reliable and useful too :And that's the reason why :(chorus) :The journeys never tire him out :He'll work all day and night :And everyone admires him :His boiler gleaming bright :(chorus) Characters Model Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Salty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * The Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * Nancy * The Fisherman CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Ferdinand * Salty * Marion * Annie * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Teacher Episodes Model Series * Harvey to the Rescue * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Thomas the Jet Engine * Edward the Very Useful Engine * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Gordon and Spencer * James Gets a New Coat * Edward the Great * Gordon Takes Charge * Squeak, Rattle and Roll CGI Series * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Toby's New Whistle * Being Percy * O the Indignity * Gordon and Ferdinand * Express Coming Through * Bust My Buffers! * King of the Railway * Gordon Runs Dry * The Frozen Turntable * The Afternoon Tea Express * Old Reliable Edward * Marion and the Pipe * The Adventure Begins Trivia * Ode to Gordon is the first character song to have a CGI version. * In the CGI version, the third chorus was cut. * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the UK official YouTube channel. * The full version was not released in the UK until it came out on the official UK YouTube channel on June 11th, 2015. Deleted and Extended Scenes * What's the Matter with Henry? - An extended scene of Gordon passing Henry. * James and the Queen of Sodor - An extended scene of Gordon after passing James. * Harold and the Flying Horse - An extended scene of Gordon and Henry passing Rolf's Castle while Harold flies overhead. * Gordon Takes Charge - Deleted close-ups of Gordon's whistle and wheels. * Edward the Great - An extended close-up of Gordon. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll: # A deleted scene of Gordon going down the hill with the express. # A few deleted scenes of Gordon passing a signalbox with the express. * Unknown: # A few scenes of Gordon pulling the express in the rain. # Gordon passing Wellsworth at night. In Other Languages Home Video Releases US * Songs from the Station TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery Model Version File:SqueakRattleAndRoll36.png File:GordonAndSpencer43.png File:OdetoGordon8.jpeg File:SqueakRattleAndRoll1.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll26.png File:Edward'sBrassBand1.png File:Gordon'sFunnel.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll46.png File:GordontakesCharge13.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll69.jpeg File:EdwardtheGreat52.png File:OdetoGordon1.jpeg File:OdetoGordon2.jpeg File:OdetoGordon3.jpeg File:OdetoGordon4.jpeg File:OdetoGordon5.jpeg File:OdetoGordon6.jpeg File:OdetoGordon7.jpeg File:OdetoGordon9.png|(Short version) File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor57.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor60.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor15.png File:Squeak,RattleandRoll70.jpeg File:GordonTakesCharge80.png File:GordonTakesCharge47.png File:GordonTakesCharge41.png File:BestDressedEngine23.png File:HarveytotheRescue77.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat10.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?3.PNG File:JamesGetsaNewCoat41.png File:OdetoGordon.jpeg File:GordonTakesCharge2.png File:ThomastheJetEngine64.png File:EngineRollcall1.png File:ThomastheJetEngine60.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch4.png File:ThomastheJetEngine1.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll10.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll58.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll50.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll51.png File:BulgyRidesAgain1.PNG File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine3.png File:GordonAndSpencer2.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll67.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse1.png CGI Version File:OldReliableEdward14.png File:TheAdventureBegins9.png File:GordonRunsDry50.png File:TheAdventureBegins289.png File:TheAdventureBegins290.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle24.png File:KingoftheRailway519.png File:KingoftheRailway520.png File:TheAdventureBegins5.png File:TheFrozenTurntable57.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress62.png File:TickledPink15.png File:OldReliableEdward15.png File:GordonRunsDry21.png File:BeingPercy11.png File:BustMyBuffers!14.png File:GordonRunsDry17.png File:TheAdventureBegins281.png File:TheAdventureBegins179.png File:TheAdventureBegins167.png File:ExpressComingThrough5.png File:GordonandFerdinand88.png File:GordonandFerdinand81.png File:TheAdventureBegins80.png File:GordonandFerdinand56.png File:TheAdventureBegins275.png File:TheAdventureBegins292.png File:KingoftheRailway397.png File:TheAdventureBegins293.png File:ExpressComingThrough97.png File:TickledPink16.png File:TheAdventureBeginsopeningtitlesequence5.png|(note: without the text) File:KingoftheRailway136.png File:KingoftheRailway137.png File:KingoftheRailway138.png File:GordonRunsDry81.png File:ExpressComingThrough78.png File:ExpressComingThrough79.png File:BeingPercy51.png File:KingoftheRailway390.png File:KingoftheRailway129.png File:TheAdventureBegins566.png File:TheFrozenTurntable19.png File:GordonRunsDry4.png File:TheAdventureBegins62.png File:BeingPercy25.png File:KingoftheRailway134.png File:OtheIndignity65.png File:GordonRunsDry103.png File:GordonRunsDry46.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:MarionandthePipe102.png File:KingoftheRailway393.png File:KingoftheRailway394.png File:KingoftheRailway395.png File:TheAdventureBegins4.png File:TheAdventureBegins277.png File:TheAdventureBegins6.png Music Video File:Ode to Gordon - Music Video File:Ode to Gordon - Extended Music Video File:Ode to Gordon - CGI Music Video Category:Songs